


Guardians Aren't Made

by SilveryBeing



Category: Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2
Genre: Asura - Freeform, Bullying, Childhood, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryBeing/pseuds/SilveryBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...they're just naturally that way.</p>
<p>A look back at the most life changing days of Tarnn's childhood, showing who he is and where he came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians Aren't Made

It had been raining all day.

 

Hardly more than a light drizzle compared to the monsoons that would soon plague Metrica Province, but it was still enough to cause water to pool on the road. Enough for a progeny to jump in.

 

Tarnn was aware that his mother would kill him for muddying up his clothes, but his teachers had talked about applied forces today and what better way to see it in action than by jumping in a few puddles. At least that was the excuse he formed in the back of his mind. In reality it was just plain fun.

 

With a laugh he took a running jump into one last puddle, sending water splashing everywhere. He nodded, pleased with himself, before hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulders and ran off towards home. And if there was another puddle in the way, well, so be it.

 

The jungle in this area was thick, wild trees and flowers growing strong and climbing up the lab at the end of the path. Tarnn had spent many hours climbing and studying the jungle fauna. He would have liked to climb up there right now, he had read that certain frogs laid tadpoles in the water that pooled in the flowers and wanted to see it for himself. But he had homework to do and he mother would be worried if he didn’t check in.

 

Tarnn made sure to wipe his muddy shoes before entering the lab. The lab was very typical asura architecture. All sharp angles, stone, and bright lights. The entryway itself was a steep pyramid which Tarnn had often tried to climb up but always slid down before getting too far. His mother was not happy about his attempts.

 

There were some krewes working inside. Tarnn was filled with curiosity but he swallowed it down and tried to skirt around them to his room.

 

“Just get out of school?” A friendly voice called out to him.

 

Tarnn hesitated a moment before turning to address the speaker. It was one of the krewe workers, the younger blacked haired man with dark blotches that did a poor job of disguising the grease all over him. He recalled that his name was Luun. Tarnn liked him, he was always nice to him. “Yes sir.”

 

Luun wiped his hands on a dirty rag. “Staying out of trouble?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

He nodded. “Well, that just leaves listening to your teachers then. If that’s the case, think you can tell me what I’m working on over here?” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the large hunk of welded metal behind him that was being suspended by chains.

 

Tarnn knew he should have excused himself but he really really _really_ wanted a closer look at the krewe’s project. He got closer, but not close enough to get the grease on him, and saw that it was not a golem like he had first suspected. He mentally went through every diagram he had seen in books but nothing came. But then he remembered seeing something years ago that triggered his memory. “You’re building a charr war machine. Or at least it will be one, that’s just the engine right now.”

 

Luun raised an eyebrow. “ _Very_ impressive. Most progeny can’t recognize a golem without the shell, and here you are identifying a charr machine in a second from just one part.”

 

Tarnn shuffled his feet sheepishly. “Mom and I went to Rata Sum to see the charr envoy years ago and they had war wagons with them. An engine of that size and style would fit well in one and have enough to power it.”

 

“I might as well hand you my wrench right now. It is indeed going to be a charr war wagon. We want-”

 

“Luun, what are you doing?”

 

Tarnn and Luun both looked up sharply at a young asura woman with grey-blue hair tied in tight buns and a sour look on her face.

 

“Just quizzing the boy, don’t get your ears in a knot.”

 

The woman scowled at Tarnn, causing him to step back. “Him? That seems unfair. The kid probably didn’t understand a word you said. Brain size is in inverse proportion to body size.”

 

Tarnn felt his heart clench and his eyes start to burn. He had heard that before, from behind his back at school and whispers from adults as he and his mother went to market. _I’m not stupid!_ He wanted to yell every time. But this was the first time it was said to his face. And it hurt a lot worse than those whispers.

 

“ _Benni_!” Luun got between her and Tarnn. “That’s been disproven. And to say that in front of a _progeny_? Have you lost your mind?”

 

Benni snorted. “I doubt he could even tell us what we’re doing.”

 

“Yes I can!” Tarnn pushed past Luun, desperate to prove his intelligence. “You want to improve on charr war machines, but first you have to be really really super familiar with the original design so you can have a benchmark to work off of. Which is what you are building right now.”

 

Benni’s stunned look caused Luun to start laughing. “He understood it better than you did _Dynamics_!”

 

Tarnn beamed but his ears immediately drooped as he heard the familiar foot falls of his mother behind him. “Mom, I can explain.” He started before he even turned around.

 

Tarnn’s mother was slender and tall, overly tall some would say, with light skin, long ears, and dark brown hair just like his own tied back in a braid. She was quite pretty though right now she looked frantic. She was also young. Much too young to have a progeny in school. “Tarnn, if I told you once I told you a thousand times. Do not bother the krewe workers!”

 

“He wasn’t bothering us ma’dam.” Luun said quickly though Benni’s glare negated that.

 

Tarnn’s mother seemed to take Benni’s reaction to heart. “I am extremely sorry.” She bowed low and Tarnn could feel her hand on his back forcing him down as well. “He won’t bother you again.”

 

“It was my fault, he didn’t do anything wrong.” Luun said.

 

“I should hope not.” Benni spoke over Luun. “I have better things to do than babysit the maid’s _welp_.”

 

Tarnn squeezed his eyes shut against the welling up in his eyes. He felt embarrassed and angry. It wasn’t fair! Benni called him stupid and now he was the one in trouble? Why did his mother have to listen to Benni anyways? She had butted in, Luun had been the one talking to him in the first place. It wasn’t _fair_!

 

His mother grabbed Tarnn by the hand and dragged him off, his eyes focused solely on the ground. But they did not get very far as Benni was still sore about being shown up by Tarnn.

 

“That’s what you are right? The maid?” Benni’s voice was cutting and caused Tarnn’s mother to stop in her tracks. “That’s cause you never went to college I heard.”

 

Tarnn could feel her shaking and her face was turning red with anger. “Mom?”

 

“Of course, I doubt you could have gotten in.” Benni continued. “They prefer their applicants to be smart enough to take certain _preventative_ measures.”

 

Tarnn felt a little scared as his mother’s eyes burned with rage. She seemed ready to break her own rules and whirled around to give the other woman a piece of her mind. But she never got that far.

 

“What is going on here?!” A bellow echoed through the building.

 

Tarnn shrank back. It was Master Vallon, the owner of the lab and the krewe. He was an old man, with wrinkled dark skin and hair that had gone stone grey. He gave off an air of strong dignity as walked up to them.

 

Luun was the first to speak. “Sir, I didn’t mean for anything to happen. I-”

 

Master Vallon held up a hand to silence his worker. “Luun, get back to work. Trissa, you can take your son. Benni, I want to see you in my office.”

 

If any more was said Tarnn did not hear of it as Trissa did not waste any time in pulling Tarnn away.

 

She moved at a faster pace than Tarnn could keep up with and she practically dragged him towards the back section of the lab where some rooms were converted into living quarters for them.

 

“Tarnn, what were you thinking?!” She finally exploded on him as she pulled him around a corner. “Now Master Vallon is very upset.”

 

Tarnn tried to pull away but her grip was like a vise. “Luun talked to me first, I wasn’t bothering him.”

 

“You should have excused yourself! You know you aren’t allowed to interact with the krewes, they have a lot of work to do. You should have come straight back here and started on your homework!”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

“And now Master Vallon had to get involved.” Her face became stricken with clear panic. “He might kick us out now. He let us live here out of the kindness of his heart but you had to go and be disruptive. Do you want to live on the streets?”

 

“No! I’m sorry!”

 

“All I asked was for you to keep your head down and be respectful to your betters. And now-” She couldn’t seem to finish. “I have to go finish cleaning the thermaservos. Go do your homework.” She stormed off without a backwards glance.

 

Tarnn was left there feeling physically sick. But he did as he mother told him. He gathered up his bag and went to the desk. Even though the words and numbers swam before his eyes he tried his best. He could at least do something right today.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

It was getting late and the krewe members had gone home to their own beds. His mother was getting dinner ready, but Tarnn knew he would not be able to eat unless he did this. He just hoped that it was not get him in more trouble than he already was.

 

He found Master Vallon at one of the work tables, flipping through the daily reports.

 

Tarnn almost bolted, but swallowed hard and took a step. “Master Vallon?” He said a little weakly.

 

“Hm? Oh Tarnn,” Vallon smiled. “What can I do for you?”

 

Tarnn had thought about what to say but it all dissolved as everything tried to come out at once. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to bother anyone, Luun was quizzing me and Benni interrupted, I don’t know why she is always so angry all the time, but please don’t kick us out, I won’t talk to the krewes ever again-”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow down Tarnn. What is this talk of kicking you out? Where did you get that idea from?”

 

Tarnn wrung his hands together. “Mom said you might kick us out since I was being disruptive to the krewes.”

 

Vallon sighed heavily. “Oh Trissa, I should have known.” He set the papers aside to give the boy his full attention. “Look Tarnn, you’re mother worries a lot. Overly much I’d say. But you are a good boy and she is a hard worker. So short of you two joining the Inquest I would never kick you out. This place is home as long as you want it to be.”

 

Tarnn still did not look convinced.

 

“Tarnn,” Vallon said softly. “Do you know how you and your mother came to be here?”

 

He shrugged in a distracted sort of way. “It’s because I don’t have a dad?”

 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that. You’re mother showed up here in the middle of the night during monsoon season, begging for work. Sixteen, pregnant, and abandoned by her angry parents and scared boyfriend. She was desperate. I don’t know how many labs closed their doors to her, but I couldn’t. I have too many daughters and granddaughters in my life, and I saw them in her. I couldn’t turn my back on her then and I can’t do it now. And I don’t regret that decision even for a second.”

 

Tarnn shuffled his feet a little uncomfortably. But he felt better knowing that he and his mom still had a place to live. “But mom says I still shouldn’t have been talking to Luun.”

 

“And Benni should not have opened her big mouth. I heard all about it from the both of them and I can’t have krewe workers that antagonize my staff. You don’t have to worry about Benni anymore. But Luun is still around. You are at an age when you are going to naturally curious about almost everything, it’s healthy to inquire about a krewe’s work. So as long as you don’t break anything or hinder progress, you can ask the krewes whatever you want. We might even put a wrench in your hand, you’re old enough to help out.”

 

Tarnn’s eyes got wide. “Really?! You mean that?”

 

Vallon nodded. “Now, I’m sure your mother has dinner ready and I have to finish reading these reports. So run along now.”

 

Tarnn didn’t have to told twice. He was off like a shot, feeling better, even more so than when he was jumping in those puddles. Wait until his friends heard about this!

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Tarnn’s throat felt like sandpaper when he woke up. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but the dryness made itself known with every breath he took. Finally he kicked off the light blanket and padded to the bathing room for a drink.

 

“Trissa, please, you’re being unreasonable.”

 

Tarnn almost dropped the glass. That was not Master Vallon’s voice, or any voice he recognized.

 

“ _I’m_ being unreasonable? That’s a laugh coming from you.”

 

Tarnn knew that he should just go back to bed but he felt curious. Who was she talking to in the middle of the night? He left the glass at the sink and crept towards the voices that were still arguing. They were coming from the back, where deliveries were made. Tarnn had been woken up early many times by discourteous porters in the past.

 

“-and I know your dad wants you back too. Both of you. Please, come home.”

 

“You both made your decision a long time ago when I needed you the most.”

 

“Triss, you’re being stubborn, think of what’s best for you two.”

 

Tarnn came to the corner and saw his mother in the doorway. Just past it was a male asura. There was little light, but he could tell that he was very tall, taller than his mom, and rather muscular for an asura.

 

“It’s Triss _a_ , you lost the right to call me that eight years ago. Your college path was more important to you. And I know what’s best, better than you do.”

 

Tarnn crept up a little closer, trying edge up against the light. He was curious about the visitor and wanted a closer look.

 

“At least let me see him. Please. He’s my son too. I was young and stupid. Is that what you want to hear? I was a stupid, idiot, bookah. And I’ll let everyone know it, if you just let me meet him. Just once.”

 

“NO! And stop coming around here. Master Vallon told the Peacemakers to watch out for you. I shoul- _TARNN_!”

 

He was caught! And his mother was furious. But the man with her look at him stunned. Tarnn had never seen the man before in his life, but he seemed familiar. His skin was almost black, his ears hung past his shoulders, and his eyes were an intense blue. Tarnn had seen those eyes before, every time he looked in a mirror. It couldn’t be, could it?

 

“You named him Tarnn then huh?”

 

“GO. TO. BED!” Trissa hollered at her son before rounding on the father. “And you stay the hell away from us. I don’t want to see you around here ever again.” She hissed.

 

He walked backward, satisfied and with his hands up. “That’s fine. That’s all I wanted. You won’t see me again.”

 

Tarnn by this point had already sprinted back to his bed and was under the covers. He had never seen his mom so mad before. But that paled in comparison in the revelation he just received. Was that his dad? He had to be, he looked just like him. And he was an asura, and not a norn like some of the kids in his class said. He could help but smile as he fell back asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“Tarnn! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up before it gets cold.”

 

Tarnn scrambled to the table, his backpack already on his back. The smell of eggs was delicious, but he still wished they had some bacon or sausage to go with it. But meat was expensive and eggs were cheap, especially considering how much Tarnn ate. His mother often said that he had the appetite of a raptor.

 

“You got all your homework done?”

 

“Yes mom.” He said between bites.

 

“And washed your face?”

 

“Yes mom.”

 

“Behind your ears?”

 

“Moooom, yes, I got it.” He scrapped his plate to finish up the last of the eggs and looked around for more. But that appeared to be it.

 

His mother took the plate. “Well then you better get going, you don’t want to be late.”

 

Tarnn didn’t sprint off from the table like he normally did. He was thinking about the night before. “What was his name?”

 

“Hm? Whose name honey?” His mother asked from the sink.

 

“The man from last night. That was my dad right?”

 

Trissa froze for a moment before turning around with a fixed smile. “There was no one last night.”

 

“I-what? But, but I heard you two talking. And you got mad at me for being out of bed.”

 

“Oh sweetie, you were asleep in your bed all night. I remember because I checked up on you.” She brushed some of his hair back. “I’m sure it was just a dream.”

 

A dream? Tarnn felt like he had been punched in the stomach. A _dream_? But he was so certain it really happened. It seemed real, it didn’t have that normal weird dream stuff in it. Unless it did and he didn’t remember. He tried to recall the man’s face but uncertainty clouded it.

 

“Come on, it’s time for school.” His mother’s voice interrupted his thoughts. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and patted him to send him off.

 

“Right, yea.” Tarnn responded gloomily, his long ears drooping over his shoulders. He paused at the doorway. “Do I at least look like him? My dad?”

 

Trissa’s fixed smile faded into a genuine one. “No. You’re not a thing like him, thank the Alchemy.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Tarnn dragged his feet all the way to school. Maybe he should have suspected it was a dream. Its not like his father would just show up after all these years, not after what Master Vallon had said. He probably only had the dream because of what he had been told. Yea, that had to be it.

 

But he had been so sure.

 

“T-Tarnn, over h-here.”

 

Tarnn looked up to see that he had arrived at school already. His fellow progeny were milling around outside waiting for the building to be opened up, everyone split off into small groups of friends. Every single one of them was normal. They had both parents who went to college and worked on proper krewes, and everyone was the right size.

 

That only left the small ragged group of four near the corner. Shunned by everyone else for being too slow, too small, too big, too _wrong_ , the misfits of the class ended up grouped together. Tarnn felt bitter that it had to be this way.

 

“Hi guys.” He said without enthusiasm as he set his bag down to wait.

 

“T-Tarnn, you’re g-good at c-c-calcus right?” One of the boys asked, a smaller child, bald and covered in brown blotches, with an unfortunate stutter.

 

“I don’t need help Gul!” Came a protest from another child in almost white twin braids that ended in bows who had her math homework strewn about her. Hovering over her was another girl, black haired with black around her eyes and down her long ears, who only gave Tarnn a quick sign with a hand for hello.

 

Tarnn sighed. “Lexxi, why don’t you get your parents to help you?” Even his own mom gave him a hand if he needed it.

 

The black haired girl made another sign with her hands. One Tarnn read as “She’s being stubborn.”

 

“W-We know t-that already N-Nekka.” Gul answered her.

 

“Because they are always in their stupid lab and working on their stupid projects. They don’t have time for me or my brother at all.” Lexxi fumed. “And they probably wouldn’t want to help me anyways. I’m not a genius at all so why should they care?”

 

“You s-should t-t-talk to the t-teacher.” Gul suggested.

 

Lexxi crossed her arms, making it clear that asking for help was the last thing she wanted to do. She might not be as intelligent as most asura her age, but she made up for it in pride.

 

Tarnn knew this and, since no one else looked ready to step forward, he snatched the calculus away from her to look over it.

 

“Hey!” She tried to stop him but was too slow. “You know, if I wasn’t afraid of breaking my fist I’d punch you right now.”

 

Tarnn barely acknowledged her as he looked over her homework. “Yea, I think I see where you messed up. What you have to do-”

 

A shadow fell over the paper. “Well well, if it isn’t the Loser Krewe. What experiments are you running now? Trying to see how much help a bookah can give an idiot?”

 

“Go away Flixx,” Lexxi growled. “No one is interested in your stupid opinions.”

 

Tarnn’s teeth clenched. “I’m not a bookah Flixx.”

 

“Could have fooled me.” Flixx said, ignoring Lexxi. “Been to the Great Lodge lately?”

 

Tarnn knew Flixx was just trying to provoke him. Just like Benni with his mom. “I’m a little busy right now, go away and bother somebody else.” He said as evenly as he could muster and tried to focus on the sheet in his hand.

 

“Are all norn so testy or are you the exception?” Flixx sneered. “Oh Darr, have you seen my new golem yet? My dad says he’ll bringing it around for lunch time. I’m sure you’ll get a _kick_ out it.”

 

Darr, who had been watching Lexxi, paled visibly despite his dusky skin. The poor boy had suffered an accident a few years ago that left him with a twisted leg in a brace and a deathly fear of golems.

 

“That’s not funny Flixx.” Tarnn warned.

 

“I thought you said to bother somebody else. Darr is somebody else.”

 

Tarnn stood up and stood up as straight as he could looked down at Flixx. Part of his spine protested as he spent most of his time slouching in an effort to appear shorter. Flixx was of average size but skinny, with golden talismans in his hair. His parents’ inventions had made them rich which he thought gave him the right to judge and bully everyone else. And despite his constant teasing, and encouraging others to do so, even he was cowed whenever Tarnn decided to use his size to his advantage rather than hindrance. Too bad it never lasted long.

 

“I said to go away first.” Tarnn reminded strongly.

 

Flixx stammered angrily but seemed unwilling to antagonize him any further. “I’m not afraid of you!” He pointed a finger angrily. “Brain wins over brawn any day.” He then stormed off in a huff.

 

“S-so why are y-you r-r-running away?!” Gul tried to call out after him.

 

“He's not really going to bring a golem for lunch time is he?” Darr asked nervously as he clutched his crutch. His auburn hair was standing on end more than usual.

 

Nekka made a few more signs in Flixx’s direction, ones that the progeny were not keen on saying out loud.

 

“I'm sure he was just saying that to be a jerk.” Lexxi said as comfortingly as she could. “Can I have my homework back now Tarnn? Professor Wyk is getting the doors unlocked.”

 

Tarnn had been watching where Flixx was going with a stony glare, just in case the bully decided to come back. But the appearance of one of the teachers made that seem unlikely. “Right, sorry I couldn't help more.”

 

Lexxi shrugged as she took back her work. “It's not like I've never failed before. And if you really wanted to help you would have punched Flixx's ugly mug.”

 

Tarnn shook his head against the idea. “No way, my mother would kill me. Besides, brain wins over brawn.”

 

“I'm not talking about winning, I'm talking about making him keep his mouth shut and stop picking on us.”

 

He still didn't like the idea. “Master Vallon would never let me work with his krewes if I did something like that.”

 

Every pair of eyes around him went wide. Oh right, he had forgotten to mention that part.

 

“M-Master Vallon is g-going to let you w-w-work?”

 

Darr let out a whistle. “Wow Tarnn, Master Vallon is pretty big time. I'm so jealous you live with him, and now he'll let you work on his krewes?”

 

Tarnn felt a surge of pride. “I'll tell you all about it on the way to class.” He said as he grabbed his bag and formed a line to go inside. He didn't actually know what Master Vallon would even let him do but no progeny has ever let a little thing like that get in the way of impressing their friends.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Comparative History had been rather interesting despite the professor’s best efforts. It was pretty hard to make the war between the humans and the charr boring even if the instructor clearly didn’t think it was relevant to asura life.

 

“Wow, that Adelbern was nuts wasn’t he?” Darr said from below Tarnn’s shoulder.

 

Tarnn slowed his normally long strides to a crawl so the limping progeny could keep up with him as they went to meet Lexxi and Gul who were just getting out of Advanced Circuitry. “Yea, Ascalon seems to have a lot of bad luck with fire.”

 

Nekka, walking backwards ahead of them so they could see her hands, signed “I would never want to visit a place like that.”

 

“Why not?” Tarnn asked. “It seems interesting.”

 

“And danger-“ Nekka’s signing was interrupted as she backed forcefully into someone.

 

“Hey! Watch it losers!” Flixx snarled.

 

Nekka gave a hard glare to Tarnn and Darr. They were supposed to watch the way for her.

 

“Sorry Flixx.” Tarnn said, hoping to get through this quickly. “We didn’t see you there.”

 

“You didn’t run into me, she did.” He crossed his arms at looked at Nekka. “Well, let’s hear it. Say you’re sorry.”

 

Nekka made the appropriate signs.

 

Flixx waved his hands in the air in a mockery of her signs. “What’s this? I don’t understand what this is. Just _say_ you’re sorry and all will be forgiven.”

 

Nekka’s eyes narrowed and signed again.

 

“I still don’t- why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be in Rata Sum at one of those colleges for the deaf?”

 

Nekka was fuming and said something else this time.

 

“You know you just look silly waving your hands around like that.”

 

“She said she can hear just fine, she just can’t talk.” Tarnn finally stepped in. “You know that.” She was still signing, implying that maybe Flixx should go to one of the colleges for the blind since he must be if he hadn’t picked up on sign language by this point. But one translation at a time.

 

“Maybe she should learn. Even skritt know how to talk. Hell, even Gul can talk. Sort of. If you can call that talking. Sounds more like a troll to me.”

 

Tarnn was very glad Gul wasn’t there to hear this. “Shut your mouth Flixx.” He growled.

 

“Or what? You’ll shut it for me? As if you could outsmart me enough to do that bookah.”

 

Tarnn’s stomach twisted painfully. “I’m not- stop calling me that!”

 

“Professor Tripp always says to call things what they are. Bookah.”

 

Some of the other students had stopped to watch. Tarnn could hear them whispering and giggling behind their hands. The word ‘bookah’ floated through the air what seemed like a hundred dozen times. The twisting got more painful and it felt like he was being filled with ice.

 

It took all of Tarnn’s effort to a few deep breaths and look Flixx straight in the eye. “Just. Leave. Us. Alone.”

 

Flix frowned, discouraged by Tarnn’s apparent lack of reaction. “You must be a bookah if you’re too stupid to understand an insult when you hear it. Guess I should stop wasting precious oxygen on you.” He brushed past them. “Oh and Darr,” He said as he walked by. “I’ll see you at lunch.” And then he was gone into the crowd.

 

Darr let out a squeak of fear.

 

Tarnn was too busy trying to calm down to aid Darr’s panic at the moment. He just hated Flixx so much, but he couldn’t think of anything to do about it. He had the backing of the whole school and his parents were super rich. He often boasted about how many advanced classes he took and how he was already working on his college application. How could you outsmart someone with so much more experience and knowledge? You just couldn’t. So Tarnn never bothered to try. Maybe he really was just a stupid bookah after all.

 

By this point both Lexxi and Gul had arrived, tired of waiting at their usual spot.

 

“What happened?” Lexxi asked when she saw Nekka rubbing Darr’s back and Tarnn brooding.

 

“Flixx was being a jerk again.” Nekka signed.

 

“W-What did h-he do?”

 

Tarnn pushed back his gloomy thoughts. “Nothing new.” And yet it still hurt every single time. “Look, let’s just get to calculus.”

 

Lexxi’s ears drooped, but it was Darr who had the most panic. “And then after that it’s lunch time!”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Lunch came around as it usually did. Having been filed into the cafeteria by some of the upperclassmen as the teachers went to their own lunch, Tarnn and his friends went to their usual table in the far corner.

 

Tarnn looked on jealously as his friend had meat with their meals. He only had more eggs. Protein was protein but he seriously wanted a bit of chicken or beef.

 

“You going to eat that Darr?” He finally asked, pointing to a few pieces of untouched roasted moa.

 

“Take it.” Darr said, his voice muffled from his face in his hands. “It’s not here yet is it?”

 

Tarnn was quick to snatch up the treat before Darr could change his mind. “I don’t see any golems.”

 

“He probably doesn’t even have a new golem.” Lexxi said, looking up from her calculus book. She had gotten an extension on her homework and was certain something would finally click and she would understand it. “He was just saying that to be a stupid jerk to you.”

 

Darr shook his head, still covering his face and whimpering. “No, he has one, I just know it. Rill said he saw Flixx’s dad on the way down here. I bet it’s six feet tall.”

 

The other four progeny just looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say.

 

“Alright, finish up, it’s time to head outside.” One of the upperclassmen attendants said as she came up to their table.

 

“I can’t go out there!” Darr whined.

 

“Oh yes you can.” The attendant insisted. “You have to keep your blood pumping to keep the brain fresh. So hurry up.”

 

“Sorry Darr.” Tarnn said between munches when the attendant left.

 

Darr whimpered again as he gathered his crutch, but it was almost immediately kicked out from under him and Darr landed heavily on the edge of the table. It wasn’t Flixx this time, it was just another classmate who snickered and was already gone with the crowd by the time Darr gathered himself to see what happened. Too many took Flixx’s example as permission.

 

Tarnn reached over the table to steady Darr in case he fell again. He noticed he didn’t even have to stand up to do so. “You okay?”

 

“No.” Darr sniffled as he rerighted his crutch. “I don’t think I’m ever going to be.”

 

Tarnn didn’t know what to say and so he didn’t say anything. He just gathered his things and followed his friends outside.

 

The day was bright and the sun had dried out the grass from yesterday’s rain. The remaining dry days were limited so it looked like everyone was spread out on the grass, talking, studying, or playing.

 

“Okay, give me that.” Tarnn said as he snatched Lexxi’s calculus book away from her.

 

“Hey! What’s the big idea!?”

 

“I’m going to help you with your homework.”

 

“I don’t need help!” She tried to grab the book back but Tarnn held it over his head, well out of jumping reach.

 

“Yes you do. At least let me finish what I tried to do this morning.” He ignored the frantically jumping Lexxi for a moment. “You guys go on ahead, we’ll catch up later.”

 

“G-g-good luck T-Tarnn.” Gul said as he and Nekka tried to pull Darr off the doorframe. “C-come on Darr. The at-t-ttendent will g-get mad.”

 

Tarnn left them there and Lexxi followed him, fuming. “Alright, sit.” He ordered when they came to a small bundle of other studying students.

 

Lexxi sat down hard, arms crossed and scowled at him. “I’m fine.”

 

Tarnn sat down next to her. “Will you just hear me out alright?”

 

He spent the next several minutes going over the homework and explaining the process. Though she was originally angry, Lexxi quickly warmed up to Tarnn’s tutoring.

 

“I think I get it.” She finally said hesitantly. “This is worse than when we learned algebra, why do the teachers have to teach everything so fast?”

 

Tarnn however was momentarily distracted, his long ears up. “Hey, do you hear something?”

 

Lexxi perked her own ears, as did some of the other students. “I think so. What is that, laughing?”

 

An odd feeling of dread settled in Tarnn’s stomach and he got to his feet. “I’m going to check it out.”

 

“Wait, I’m coming too!” Lexxi grabbed her book and ran after him. A few of the more curious students came as well.

 

Tarnn ran towards the sound of the noise. It was definitely laughter sprinkled with a few mocking taunts as well.

 

He stopped short when he saw it. The majority of the school was out, packed tightly in a circle, laughing and jeering. In the center was a crutchless Darr, being chased by a giant golem being controlled by Flixx. Darr was terrified and was trying to escape, but he kept being pushed back into the circle by the other children.

 

“What is it? What’s going on?” Lexxi asked as she caught up, unable to see over the tops of the progeny like Tarnn.

 

A burning rage lit itself inside Tarnn and he didn’t answer her. Instead he just roughly pushed his way through the crowd, not caring about how many people he knocked over.

 

“F-Flixx! S-S-Stop!” Gul called from the sidelines as best he could. Both him and Nekka were there, but were being pushed back by some of the students in front of them.

 

“What’s that?” Flixx laughed as he worked the golem controller. “You have to speak a little clearer. I can’t understand you!”

 

Darr tripped again and fell flat on his face. He looked up to see the looming figure of a red tinged golem, its crystal eye boreing into him, and its hand reaching for him. His scream of fear just caused more laughter as did his wild flailing to get back onto his feet. But he managed to make it and scrambled towards the far end in an effort to get away. A few of the spectators mimicked his limp.

 

Tarnn had seen enough. The students that tried to hold Nekka and Gul back were barely noticed by Tarnn as he forced his way past them. “Flixx! Stop this!” He stormed up to the bully.

 

“Ah, the bookah is here for his golemancy lesson. Like it? It’s my new GX-9000.”  Flixx sneered, his hands still working the controls. “I’m just experimenting on how fast your little friend here can run. Then again I guess we are all little to you.”

 

Tarnn was not in the mood for jibes. “This isn’t a game Flixx, he got hurt last time. Call it off!”

 

“Of course it isn’t, it’s science!” Flixx’s face grew a psychotic smile.

 

Darr cried out as he fell again, this time hard on his ribs. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to crawl away from the metal monstrosity.

 

“CALL IT OFF!” Tarnn yelled again and tried to snatch the controller away.

 

But Flixx was faster than Lexxi and yanked it away. “Hardly! Now, let’s see how fast the cripple can run with _two_ busted legs!” The golem reached for Darr's good leg with a hand that could easily engulf his entire body.

 

Tarnn was not aware of what happened next. The controller had cracked on the ground, causing the golem to die, Flixx was some feet away from it, clutching his face as blood ooze between his fingers, and Tarnn’s fist hurt. There was a lot of yelling and screaming, but no more laughing. He saw the attendants with teachers in tow. Where were they this whole time? Flixx was taken away and he was shuffled somewhere else. More yelling, more screaming. Everyone was angry. But Flixx was going to hurt his friend, so why wasn’t anyone mad at him? Why was he the one in trouble? It wasn’t fair.

 

Through the entire whirlwind only one scene stood out crisp in his mind. It was the grins on Gul and Nekka’s faces, Darr’s grateful smile, and Lexxi giving him a thumbs up. That gave him courage when he shockingly found himself back in his own room with only vague images on how he got there. He accepted the peace and quiet as he tried to piece together what had just happened. Did he really just punch Flixx? The moment played out again in his mind in vivid detail, as if he had gone back in time. His hand balled into a fist, launching right at Flixx’s stupid smirk, the feel and sound when they connected. He had felt such a burning anger at that smirk, at Flixx, at the students, at everything that allowed this to happen in the first place. How could he have forgotten until right this moment?

 

“Tarnn! What were you thinking?!” His mother shrieked as she stormed in, Master Vallon in tow.

 

The good feelings the memory of his friends gave him evaporated in a second. “But Mom-”

 

“Do you realize what you have done?! They can expel you for that!” She started to run her fingers through her hair in a panic. “I worked so hard to get you in there. We’ll never find you another school, and then you will never go to college!” Her eyes welled up at the thought of her only child sharing her fate.

 

Tarnn’s stomach dropped. Never go to college? He knew his mom never went but didn’t think that would happen to him. Was he never able to go now? Was something like this put on your application? Have you ever gotten into fights? Check yes or no.

 

Trissa wasn’t done however. “And Flixx’s parents can sue us! We don’t have that much and they will probably want millions of gold. Do you have millions of gold Tarnn?! Well, do ya?!”

 

Tarnn shook his head as he pulled his legs to his chest. “No.” He whimpered as he started crying. Had he really ruined everything?

 

“And...” His mother let out a gasp as if a thought just came to her. “And the Peacemakers will most likely get involved! They can’t take my baby!”

 

Tarnn didn’t want to go to jail! “I’m sorry.” He sniffed.

 

“Sorry isn’t good enough!”

 

Tarnn winced back at that and finally turned his eyes to Master Vallon. He fully expected him to be angry, sad, or even disappointed. But what he wasn’t expecting was for Master Vallon to look at Tarnn was if he was a particularly difficult equation that he just might possibly have a solution too.

 

Trissa did not notice this. “We will start packing right away sir.”

 

“Perish the thought Trissa.” He said distractedly as he rubbed his chin. “I have a message to send, don’t go anywhere.”

 

“Of course!” Trissa said sharply as he left. “He is grounded until he is a hundred.”

 

Tarnn pulled his legs in even closer. He thought his mother was going to yell at him some more, but it seemed as if she was too flustered and left as well, probably to clean something to get her thoughts straightened out.

 

Tarnn was left all alone, feeling sick at heart. He tried to think of his friends again, but they seemed faded and distant in the face of his immediate future.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

His mother came for him a few hours later. She didn’t yell at him anymore but she didn’t say anything either. Her face was covered in a strong steely resolve that he had never seen before.

 

He didn’t resist when she took his hand and led him out of the room. He expected that they were going outside, maybe to see the Peacemakers. If that was the case, then he would try to explain the best he could. Flixx was going to hurt his friend, what else was he supposed to do? But he still felt scared.

 

But his mother did not take him outside. Instead they went up a pair of shallow steps, and then another, and then up a long long flight of stairs. Tarnn had bragged before that he had been everywhere in Master Vallon’s lab. But of course the reality was completely different. All he knew was that this area was off limits to him. He had no idea what to expect.

 

His mother stopped him in front of a door. “Master Vallon wanted to see you.”

 

Tarnn gulped. “Why?” He was certain he lost his chance to work on his krewes.

 

“I don’t know. No matter what happens though, just know that I love you and am proud of you, okay? We all make mistakes, but you certainly aren’t one of them.” He wrapped him in a tight hug.

 

Tarnn’s heart hammered in his chest. Why was she saying this stuff? Oh Alchemy! Was it the Peacemakers? Did Master Vallon call the Peacemakers and they were here to take him away!? He was going to jail! He clung to his mother, worried that this was the last time he’d ever see her.

 

Trissa couldn’t let them stay like that, Master Vallon was waiting after all, so she eventually pulled away and opened the door.

 

The room was massive. It was the very top of the lab, a pyramid formed by angled stone pillars with great sheets of clear arcane glass between them. The view was unprecedented, an almost unbroken vista over the top of the jungle with the colors of the sunset streaming in and Rata Sum in the distance. There were huge colorful rugs, bookcases with select volumes, and couches and chairs. It was a peaceful place, made for relaxation and contemplation. If Tarnn had known this was here, he would have snuck up on his own a long time ago to grab a book and curl up on one of those couches.

 

“There you two are!” Master Vallon called out cheerfully from what looked like a bar, a glass of golden liquid in his hand raised as if in a toast. “Trissa, here, have a drink.” He pressed the glass into her hand.

 

“Sir?” She looked as shocked as Tarnn felt.

 

Vallon didn’t answer her and instead extracted Tarnn from her. “Here we go my boy. I have someone I want you to meet.” He directed Tarnn’s attention to three asura, one sitting in a hardwood chair, the other two standing there flanking him. “This is Master Rajj, I’ve been telling him all about you.”

 

The sitting asura stood up.

 

Tarnn took stock of him and reeled back in fear. He was old, his full head of white hair was testament to that as was the wrinkles on his face. But Tarnn could see that some of those wrinkles were actually scars, countless in number, that made him look like cracked glass. His right eye was gone, replaced with a bionic piece, black with a red iris. His right ear was shorter than the other, as if it had been cut off by a knife. And two fingers on each hand had been replaced with metal fingers.

 

But it was his legs that almost made him run. Somewhere along his thighs his flesh ended and robotics began. Bare metal chassis formed the shape of not any asura style leg, but ones more like that of a charr! The ankle was high, giving him a digitigrade stance. The toes of his paws held most of his weight comfortably and were constructed in such a way that he could use them to grip and grasp, like that of a jungle primate. Such a thing was alien to the progeny and spoke of a dangerous life far removed from the safe nest of Metrica Province.

 

“Afraid boy?” Master Rajj smirked, his voice deep and rough, as if his throat was made of gravel.

 

Tarnn forced himself to look up, and noticed that the master wore two greatsword crossed on his back. “Yes sir.”

 

Rajj studied Tarnn. “Truthful, that’s good. Most would puff themselves up like a goddamn peacock and try to lie to my face. I can always tell when someone is lying and I don’t take kindly to liars.” He sat back down and jerked a finger for one of the asura with him to step forward.

 

Master Rajj had taken up so much of Tarnn’s attention that he had not really studied the other two asura. The one that stayed with Master Rajj was female, she was tall and strong looking with spotted skin and dark hair. At her feet lounged a massive wolf. How did he miss something like that the first time?

 

But the one that approached him was male, wearing shining silver plate with a shield on his back. Tarnn thought he practically glowed in the light of the setting sun and he could help but stare in awe.

 

“So,” The armor wearer said as he removed his helmet. “You must be Tarnn.” He sounded more friendly than Master Rajj. He was also much younger. His skin was black except for a streak down the middle and his reddish hair was tied back in cornrows. “My name is Tyy, I’m going to ask a few questions. And don’t lie.”

 

“Yes sir.” Master Rajj _had_ said he could always tell when someone was lying after all.

 

“I’m not the sir in this room.” Tyy said as he removed a gauntlet. He held his bare palm out in front of him. “Hit me right here. Just like you did earlier today. And don’t be afraid about hurting me, just do it exactly the same.”

 

Tarnn wasn’t sure if Tyy was being serious and looked around questionably at his mom and Master Vallon but it was a snap of Master Rajj’s fingers that got him back on track. He took a deep breath and balled up his fist. He thought back. Back to the laughing and mocking, to Flixx’s crazed grin, to Darr’s fear, and himself trying to stop it all. He pulled his hand back and launched a punch equal if not greater than the first one.

 

It was like hitting a brick wall.

 

Tarnn bit back a pained squeal and clutched his fist. He was vaguely aware of his mother being held back by Master Vallon.

 

“Oh you’re fine.” Tyy said as he studied his palm and flexed it. “Yea, that would about do it.” He spoke a little louder, addressing Master Rajj.

 

“Do what?” Tarnn asked as he rubbed his knuckles.

 

Tyy replaced his gauntlet. “You did some damage today, did you know that? That kid Flixx, you broke his nose and knocked out two of teeth, not to mention sent him flying back about three feet. How many punches have you thrown before?”

 

Did he really do all that? “None. Sir.”

 

“You’re telling me that Flixx will be talking with a lisp for a few months while your knuckles don’t even have a bruise and you want me to believe that you’ve never punched anyone before in your life?” He looked back at Master Rajj who only nodded. “Damn. Either you’re really lucky or you’re really talented. I suppose we are here to find out which.”

 

Tarnn looked at him puzzled. Wasn’t he in trouble?

 

Tyy never gave him the chance to ask any questions though. “What can you tell us about Flixx? What were your interactions like?”

 

Tarnn did not leave out any details. He told them about how Flixx made fun of Lexxi for not being as smart, picked on Gul for his stutter, Nekka for being a mute, Darr for being crippled, and encouraged other progeny to do so too. Tarnn hesitated before getting to himself. He never really told anyone about this, not after his mom had said that he should just try to be nicer. But he eventually told them about how he was called a stupid bookah, the jokes about his size, that rumor going around that his father was a norn, and more. He didn’t like talking about this and by the end he had his eyes trained on the floor.

 

Tyy listened the whole time until he was done. “And you never hit him before today despite all that?”

 

Tarnn shook his head.

 

“Why not?”

 

Tarnn had to think about that. Was it because he never considered it before? No, Lexxi had suggested it. Was it because he thought he had to outsmart Flixx? Fat lot of good that did since he never tried. But then he thought of his mother and the fearful look on her face. “I was afraid.”

 

“And what changed this time?”

 

Tarnn took a deep breath before launching into another story. “My friend Darr had an accident with a golem and now he has to wear a brace and walk with a crutch. And he’s really really super scared of golems. Flixx had been saying all day that he was bringing in a golem but we really didn’t believe him. But he did have one and he used it to chase Darr around while everyone was laughing at him. I tried to get Flixx to stop but then he said he was going to hurt Darr’s other leg. And...and that’s when I hit him.”

 

“What were you thinking at the time?”

 

“I don’t know. It all happened so fast, I barely remember doing it. I just didn’t want my friend to get hurt.”

 

Tyy nodded knowingly and look back at Master Rajj. “Guardian?”

 

Master Rajj only got to his feet. “That’s quite a story boy.” He said as he walked up to Tarnn, the rubber on his paws allowing him move silently. Tyy retreated back to his place with the girl while Rajj addressed Tarnn. “Don’t really remember what happened eh boy?”

 

Tarnn felt scared, like he was walking on the limb of a jungle tree and the slightest misstep would cause him to fall. “Not when it happened, I remembered later.”

 

“When it got all quiet and calm. Yes I know. Your adrenaline keeps you in the moment, letting the rest all rush back at once.” He circled around Tarnn slowly. “I have to say, it was sloppily done. A thousand and one things could have gone wrong or gone differently. The golem might not have stopped or gone beserk completely. I would have gone for your friend first and carried him off.”

 

Tarnn, who had been watching how Master Rajj’s legs and feet work, suddenly looked shame faced.

 

“But, such things seem obvious in hindsight and you are young still. And in the long term things will be better this way.” He stopped and grabbed Tarnn’s hand, the one he punched with. He folded the fingers into a fist and studied his arm. “You exercise boy?”

 

“I-what?” That was a strange question. “I just climbs the trees when my homework is done I guess.” Anything to keep him out of his mother’s hair while she worked.

 

Master Rajj let him go. “It’ll have to do. Don’t stop doing that, you’ll need your strength.” He continued on before Tarnn could ask when he meant. “So, you withstood a barrage of bullying but stood up when your friend was in mortal danger. Don’t look at me like that, a GX-9000 in the hands of the inexperienced, let alone psychotic, could have easily killed your friend. Did you know that boy?”

 

Tarnn pulled back, completely startled by the revelation. Darr could have been killed?! “No!” He hadn’t even considered that.

 

“Well, you deserve to know the truth of it. Still, you acted to protect your friend from what you thought was a maiming. I’m sure you would have gotten between him and the golem and risked hurting yourself.”

 

Of course he would have, except for one little detail. “But Flixx had the controls, I thought I could make him stop.”

 

“Practical.” Rajj sounded pleased. “Too many people in overly polished armor follow their hearts to doom, as if such a thing earns them extra afterlife points, when their brains already figured out the more effective path.”

 

“I...guess.” Tarnn was feeling confused. What was all this about? He thought he was in trouble, but here all the people were agreeing with him. “But I didn’t make anything more effective. I’m probably going to be expelled and Flixx is probably already thinking of some way to get back at me. He’s so much smarter, his parents send him to all these expensive extra classes, I probably won’t even see it coming.”

 

Master Rajj bent over, and Tarnn could see a spark of kindness in his remaining eye. “And why do you think that?”

 

“Well, brain wins over brawn anyday.”

 

“Not,” Rajj whispered. “If you have both.”

 

_Both_? Was that even possible? Wasn’t it supposed to be a trade off? Could you really have both brains and brawn?

 

“Why pick one or the other when they work best _together_?” Master Rajj continued. “You are weak when you neglect any part of yourself. But when you are whole,” He balled up Tarnn’s fist again and slapped his palm against it as if making a point. “You are stronger than anyone.”

 

Tarnn looked at his fist, mystified. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Master Rajj straightened back up. “Don’t let anyone think you are less of an asura for your size Tarnn. Because you are one of the lucky ones, you have the brawns to back up your brains and the brains to back up your brawns. You can act as a unified whole, balanced as the kodan would say.” He smiled. “And I will make sure you reach your full potential.”

 

Tarnn felt as if he had been struck by lightning. “What? What do you mean?”

 

“How old are you Tarnn?”

 

“Almost eight.”

 

Rajj looked thoughtful and grabbed Tarnn by the chin. He could feel the rough calluses as Rajj turned his head from side to side, studying him. “Synergetics.” He said before he let go.

 

Tarnn was just as confused as ever. “Synergetics? Like the college?”

  
  
Master Rajj nodded. “When you come of age, go report to Synergetics. I have a cross-college program for asura like you. I’m a bit of a...hoplology professor so to speak.”

 

College? _College_?! He was going to college? Just like that? “D-don’t I have to apply?” He asked once he managed to find his voice.

 

“Let me worry about that. Just show up the first day. No student of mine has ever had the door barred to them. Of course, if you don’t want to take my offer, you will have to go the long way around like everyone else.”

Tarnn felt light headed. He came in here thinking he was going to jail and instead he got a free ticket into college? Program, master, and all? “Yes! I’ll do it! I’ll do whatever. I’ll go to Synergetics and study your program! Mom, you hear that! I’m going to college!”

 

Trissa had tears of joy in her eyes. “Oh my little boy, I’m so proud of you.” She cried though she resisted running to hug him. She didn’t want to make a bad impression in front of his future professor.

 

“Congratulations Tarnn,” Master Vallon said as he reached the bar counter for something and pulled out a wrench. “I think this belong to you now. Can’t have you going off to college without any practical experience.” He tossed the tool to Tarnn.

 

He caught it easily. The wrench was brand new and fit easily in his hand. “Wow! Thank you Master Vallon. And you Master Rajj!”

 

“Now Tarnn,” Rajj warned. “Don’t be thinking you can go around hitting things and you will get something good in return. Well, not all the time anyways. The point is, you’re lucky Master Vallon knew to contact me. I do try to rub elbows with the right people in an effort to have more eyes to find recruits. Doesn’t always work though. Apparently I intimidate people.”

 

“Imagine that.” Master Vallon said.

 

“I think we’re done here. I look forward to seeing you in a few years Tarnn. The next time you see me though, I won’t be as nice. But if you do well in my program, you might just earn nice again.” He patted him on the shoulder. “Now get going, Master Vallon has been withholding his best brandy on me.” He then jerked his head at Tyy.

 

Master Vallon suddenly looked less cheerful. “Haha, that’s a joke right?” But his words fell on deaf ears.

 

“Mom! Can you believe it?” Tarnn exclaimed as he ran to her, wrench tight in hand.

 

“Can you hold on a second Tarnn?” Tyy said, following his master’s directions. “By the time you start, I’m going to be long graduated and gone.” He reached up to unclasp his pauldrons. “So why don’t you take these for yourself.”

 

Tarnn gasped as he was handed the pair of pauldrons, shiny silver with a bright blue symbol. They were heavy and would not fit him for many years, but he already knew that he wanted to wear them for his first day of class. And many more days after that. His eyes sparkled with glee. “Thank you so much Tyy!”

 

Tyy actually seemed a little embarrassed by how happy he made the progeny. “Don’t mention it. And don’t worry about school tomorrow. Master Rajj knows some people. As long as you study under him, he has your back.”

 

Tarnn had not thought that far ahead yet, but was glad that it was being handled by someone and he didn’t have to worry about it. “Thank you! Thank you everybody! I’m going to do really well in school so I can do really well in college. And now mom can’t get mad at me for climbing trees either.”

 

Trissa actually smiled at that. “Alright college boy, let’s give the masters some peace to talk.” She herded her son out.

 

Tarnn was practically bouncing all the way back to their rooms, his excited voice echoing throughout the empty lab. College? Krewe work? And he wasn’t getting kicked out of school? Nothing could be better than this!

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Tarnn checked his belt for the hundredth time as he walked to school, but his new wrench was still secure in it’s holster. His mother had been easy to convince to allow him to bring his tool to school to show his friends. He didn’t have to be told twice to leave the pauldrons though. He wouldn’t dream of taking those with him, they were too nice.

 

He chowed down on another strip of bacon, a treat from his mother who had mysterious forgotten about his grounding, as the school came into view. The various conversations around him silenced as he walked by. Most looked confused to see him there but a handful gave him a nod and a thumbs up.

 

His friends found him before he got halfway across the yard.

 

“T-Tarnn, d-did you h-hear?” Gul asked excitedly.

 

“It’s amazing!” Lexxi bounced. “Here, Darr, you can tell him.”

 

Darr was moving a little slower today, with Nekka holding his one arm. There were some bruises on his face and arms and he would later reveal that he had a few broken ribs. But he insisted coming in today despite what his parents wanted. He took Tarnn’s hand and shook it. “Thanks. I never got a chance to say that yesterday. Only my friends stood up for me, but you were the only one strong enough to break through to get to Flixx. I would have been really hurt otherwise.”

 

_‘You could have been killed.’_ But Tarnn decided to not say so, he didn’t want to scare anyone. “Of course. That’s what friends do right? They protect each other.”

 

“Tell him!” Lexxi urged, nearly bursting with excitement.

 

“Alright alright.” Darr tried to sound annoyed but failed. It was clear that this news was big for him too. “Flixx got expelled!”

 

Tarnn nearly fell over. “Expelled?” Wasn’t he the one slated for expulsion? How did that get turned around? “Master Rajj.” He said under his breath.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.” Tarnn said quickly. “So he got expelled?”

 

Lexxi nodded. “And sicking a golem on someone like Darr isn’t exactly going to get other schools scrambling for you, no matter how rich his parents are.”

 

Nekka let go of Darr long enough to sign. “He might have to be home schooled.”

 

Tarnn laughed at that. Being denied entry in the other area pre-colleges would not look well on his college applications. Not that Tarnn had to worry about that at all. “Guys, I need to tell you all about what happened. Man I thought it was in so much trouble.”

 

He led his friends to their normal spot and regaled them with tales of meeting Master Rajj, edited of course. He showed them his new wrench and described his new pauldrons and said that they should come over to see them.

 

While he was talking he saw out of the corner of his eyes two rich and furious looking asura march out of the school, Flixx in tow. The boy had his nose bound, though it did not hide the massive bruise over his face, and when he snarled at Tarnn he was missing two teeth.

 

Tarnn did not bother to give him a second glance and turned back to his story telling. Let Flixx be mad at him. He didn’t matter anymore. Tarnn had a college, a life, a future, and no matter what Flixx, or any bully, said nothing could change that.

  
  



End file.
